Harry Potter and the Phoenix
by Phoenixfire111
Summary: This is my first fic it's a Harry 5th year fic please R+R the second chapter is up but its really short
1.

O.k. I don't own any of the characters so far, but later there be a few that I do. 

Harrry Potter

and the

Pheonix

Chapter 1

****

6 Owl post

"Haha! Haha! HA! You. You thought you'd sneak away did you. Well well geuss you thought wrong."

"N-no m-master I-I-I w-was- " 

"_Silence Karkaroff! _Youdo not deserve to serve me, but no I have uses for you" "Hahahaha!" 

Harry woke up in a cold sweat with his scar throbing. It was a dream just a dream. He had again met the sinister evil face of lord Voldemort. He was plotting to kill Harry yet again. As a matter of fact Harry doubted Voldemort wasn't doing exactly that right now.He wondered where Voldemort was at this moment.

Harry was happy he was up though. It was his birthday and Ron and Hermione's presents would be here soon. They had already sent food so that he didn't starve on Dudleys diet. He decided to look at Flying with the Canons again. As his head turned to quiditch the two questions he'd been pondering all summer came back . Who would be captain and who would be keeper? Harry hoped he would be captain.

He looked at his bedside clock 5 seconds to his birthday. 5 ..... 4 ..... 3 ..... 2 ..... 1 ..... 0. He was 15 years old now. He went over to his window. He couldn't beleive it had been 5 years since he had found out he was a wizard. He wondered what strange events would meet him. The words Hagrid said came back what would come would come and he'd have to meet it when it did. He looked out the window he could barely make out the outline of a few owls. 

Harry went over to Hedwigs cage and opened it and said "Go help the other owls." Hedwig soared calmly over to the other owls and grabbed on to the heaviest package. Harry opened the window as far as he could and the owls swooped in. Pigwidgeon was hooting like mad so he grabbed Ron's stuff first and threw Pigwidgeon back out the window. Five owls and a swooped in dropped their presents on Harry's bed and flew out. Harry sat down on his bed and opened Ron's card. 

**_Dear Harry, _**

Happy Birthday Harry! Have you heard from Hermione? She hasn't written to me yet, but she is coming tommorrow. (Harry had, she was in Bulgaria and he was sure that's why she hadn't written to Ron)**__** Mum's writing another letter to the muggles it should arrive tommorow 6:00 pm.Were going to pick you up by portkey this time. o.k. If the muggles give you a problem use owl post and tell us. 

From,

Ron 

Harry took Ron's present off the bed and started unwraping it he immediately saw it was a pouch of gobstones. He then took Hermiones card and opened it. 

Dear Harry,

I'm going to Ron's Tommorow he wrote to me. I hope you like my gift. I'm having a great time in Bulgaria see you soon. from,

Hermione

Harry opend Hermiones present next. It was a book how unusual Harry thought. Random curses, spells, charms, and potions to trick your friends and befundle your enimies. 

He now turned to Hagrid's card.

Dear Harry, 

Happy birthday. I Hope you like my present ( I do). It's from Dumbledore too. 

He sent it to me so I could send it to you..

Harry turned to Hagrid's present it was small and round. Harry unwrapped it,it was an egg. There was his maurauders map folded up neatly too. He wrapped the egg up and put it on his dresser wondering what it was and hoping it wasn't a dragon. He picked up Sirius'card.

Dear Harry,

Ihope your okay. I'm staying at Lupin's. We're trying to pinpoint Voldemorts location. No luck so far though. I hope you like the present. Sirius

And a lettter from Lupin

Dear Harry,

How are you? Sirius told me the story. It's a good thing twin wands don't work against each other. I hope you like our present. From,

Lupin

He opened their thin package it was a piece of parchment with a note attached to it. This is the kind of parchment we used to make the Marauders map you can make a map of anything you want with this and it will work the same way. Also you have permition to add anything you want to the marauders map.And finally there was the Hogwarts envelope.

**__**

Hogwarts School of

Witchcraft and Wizardry

Fith years require

Robes

Dress robes (for those who don't already have them from last year)

Books

Advanced Defense Against Dark Arts by Scar E. DeCat

Other 

One set modern magical objects

Dear, Mr. Potter you have been accepted as a prefect 

Deputy headmistress

Minerva McGonnagal

Great Harry thought that he would be expected to be good this year. Then again he thought his dad was a prefect and he got away with a lot. For now bed was all there was on Harry's mind. He lie down and thought it's amazing that his life was one of the weirdest but yet he was happy and calm.

*~*~*

Harry woke up to a loud yelling coming from downstairs 

"HARRY!" yelled Uncle Vernon demandedly

"Coming" Harry yelled back as he scrambled down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Uncle Vernon was red faced and breathing hard.

"In" he breathed harshly pointing to the living room. Harry went in. "Your kind wrote again"

"Yeah and..." said Harry playing along.

"They want you to go over their house" he said "and you're going under two conditions, they stay outside and they don't come by fire place." 

"Okay no problem." said Harry walking excitedly into the kitchen. Aunt Petunia was cutting an apple into peices. Harry ate his slice quickly. Then ran up into his room. and ate a peice of cake while he wrote letters to every one. The rest of the day flew by. It was quarter to five and Harry was pacing back and forth by the door with his stuff. 

Harry heard a crash in the back yard and hurried out the door Mr.Weasley, Ron, and an old fish tank was tossed on Dudley. Harry helped them up.

"Landed on top of him" said Ron out of breath.

"I see" said Harry sarcasticly (Mr.Weasly didn't catch it). "By Dursleys"called Harry. Aunt Petunia walked out and screeched 

"The whole garden a mess you'll pay for this" just then Uncle Vernon ran out and jumped at Harry yelling;

"You're not going any where until you clean up this mess" pulling Harry back by the collar choking him.

"You're mad man yelled "Mr.weasley as he punched Uncle Vernon in his extra large gut. "I should have never been so nice." 

"Hold on the fish tank Harry"yelled Mr. Weasley. Harry grabed it and felt a sudden jerk foward. Off they flew.


	2. The Burrow

I don't own any of the characters so far.

Chapter 2

The Burrow

They landed in front of the Burrow. Harry dusted himself off . "Man I'm starting to hate those too. Is there any wizard transportation that's safe?" he said

"Don't think so" said Ron muffled because pulling his head out of a boot and throwing it over to the other one . "Hermione should be here any minute mum and Ginny went to get her" he added.

"Thanks for the gobstones." Harry said 

"Oh those aren't gobstones Harry, there a new product Fred and George made there really modified gobstones they bounce around shooting their smelly liquid all over the place Fred and George call 'em rule braking rollie pollies. C'mon let's go inside."

They walked inside talking eagerly since they hadn't seen each other for so long. Suddenly Ron interrupted "Guess What, we have tickets for the World Cup, since the excitement with you-know-who they didn't have time to build a new stadium." Suddenly Ginny walked past. 

"There goes your lover" said Ron

"What ever" Harry replied

They walked into the kitchen and met Hermione.

"Hi" she said

"What's up" they said

"Look come up to Rons room there is some stuff I want to tell you guys." Harry said.

"Okay I'll tell Ginny not to bother us."

"No get her too"

*~*~* 

"Why did you want me?" Ginny asked Ron

"Hey, ask him not me" Ron replied pointing at Harry

"I think you're old enough to be part of our little group after all you were involved in at least one of our strange events."

"_But, Harry she's my sister."_ Ron pleaded

"Too Bad." Harry said "anyway I've been having those dreams again and they had Karkaroff in them."

"_Great just what we need"_ Ron and Hermione said together

"Were you picked to be prefects too"asked Harry. They shook their heads even Ginny. After some explaining to Ginny about the stuff they did in the years before it seemed like she was already fully part of the group. The conversation died down. 

Ron said "How was Bulgaria?"

"It was horrible, Victor has the most house elves' in Bulgaria" Hermione answered

"Did you ask him to join spew?" Ron wondered out loud

"Yeah and thats when he showed me"

*~*~*

After a few minutes of talk about quiditch and school Fred and Goerge came up "Harry can we see you for a minute?" asked Fred beckinning outside the door. Harry walked out and Geoerge said "We just wanted to say thanks again and we've got tons more products coming!" 

"Hey guys" said Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Hi" they said back

"What've you been up to" Ron asked.

"Nothing" they coursed back. 

"Yeah right" Ron muttered "They've been making Weasleys Wizard Wheezes all summer, Well we have to help mum with dinner so come on."

They all grabbed utensils and went out to the tables. While Mrs.Weasley mumbled about Fred and Georges' newest prank.

*~*~*

At dinner Harry sat next to Ginny and Ron, dinner was great. They were all very excited about the quiditch match. It was going to be the American Shooting Stars and the Australian Attackers. Mrs.Weasly said the would be going to diagon alley tommorrow. At the end when everyone was tired Ginny fell asleep at the table again. 


End file.
